


Mindscape

by Shadowshot536



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowshot536/pseuds/Shadowshot536
Summary: We're never alone, not even when we think we are.





	Mindscape

We’re odd little creatures I must say. You never see us but that doesn’t mean we don’t see you and that we’re not important.

What do we do you ask?

Well, we represent you mind and your life in a more physical way. The monsters you face in your head are monsters we fight and battle in here. It’s dangerous, but we never lose hope.

What makes it so dangerous?

                We have two parts of our world, an ocean and a pillar we climb. They each have their dangers. The top of the pillar is home to bird-like and butterfly-like creatures. Some of us call them Ambition and Pride, others just call them Greed. The ocean isn’t any safer In there, at the bottom live snake-like creatures that everyone calls Despair, Depression, and Suicide.

                It isn’t an easy life for us, being your mind representatives. I – no, we’ve – seen people who’ve fallen. Remember Jennifer? She was nice until She attracted to much Ambition and fell. Remember how you tried to catch her and she was dragging you down, lower and lower. Remember how it felt to be squeezed by Suicide while Depression was hissing in your ear. And finally, remember how David had reach down and pulled both of you up.

Good times, right?

But you know it’s one thing to nearly die when trying to help someone out but quite another when you got thought you could take down the world and Pride grabbed me and threw me back down to the ocean.

Good thing Nicole was there, right?

She helped you regain your foothold in life and what did you make me do? Hold her down until Suicide came, squeezed the life out of her, and ate her?

What a riot, right?

               Now, you made it to the top. You tried to help as many people as you could because you felt guilty about Nicole. You’ve saved people sinking from Laziness weighing them down. You’ve caught people who’s Vanity drove them to be the best until they missed a foothold and plummeted.

               You feel like a great guy, and to be honest so do I. Do you want to know why? Of course you do, who am I kidding? You want to know why your mouth is moving but my words are coming out. Well, to be honest I got kind of sick letting you dictate my life and leave me unable to help those around me, my friends.

               Your ancestors sealed use away in that mindscape to try to teach us compassion and kindness, that’s why only the nicest people reach the top and can let us free. However, they never factored in how guilt can drive someone to be nice and thus reach the top. So now I’m free and I’m taking over your body because you don’t deserve it. Then I’m going to release all of my friends and this world will be ours once again.

Now goodbye and enjoy the fall. Be careful though, Despair is extremely cuddly to the new comers who fall in. Have fun climbing forever!


End file.
